Keeping A Promise
by Galiriol
Summary: Dagran had promised Mirania he would buy her muffins, never breaking a promise he takes her out. Mirania however had a hidden agenda, and the mercenary leader is in for a surprise...


**Authors notes: **This small piece can be a stand alone, or it can be a story that's linked to my Dagran crossover story Hidden Chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Mistwalker owns The Last Story and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story.

**Keeping A Promise.**

* * *

Mirania sat in her usual chair in Ariela's tavern. Her blue eyes observing the people around her, and to a person who did not know her, she could come of as mysterious and distant. Would one only speak with her, they would find a polite and caring young woman, and wise far beyond her young age. Her always serene and beautiful appearance often appealed to people, and her kindness drew people to her like children were drawn to sweets.

''I wonder what's keeping them?'' Mirania softly spoke to her one eyed companion, her soft voice lured him away from his dark thoughts. Her small hand gestured toward the the entrance doors to the tavern, which Zael and Dagran walked out through a while ago.

''They're grown men, I'm sure they are fine.'' Yurick simply answered, his face twisting into an annoyed expression. His blue eye narrowed when the healer sitting across from him gave him that special look. He hated her caring mother side, and he especially hated it when he was at the receiving end of her reprimanding looks. The look she gave him now told him that she was not fooled by his cold facade

''Oi shut it, Lowell!'' Syrenne's angry voice broke their little glaring contest, and Mirania's eyes shifted over to the pair at the bar. Lowell had a silly grin on his face, and Syrenne's face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

''Do that one more time, and I will shove a stick up yer arse!'' Syrenne bellowed, and slammed her tankard down onto the worn bar counter. Her forest green eyes glared up into the ice mage's blue orbs.''You bloody sod!''

''Don't be like that my sweet...'' Lowell slurred slightly, and wagged his eyebrows suggestively with a silly grin adorning his face.''I know you like it, deep down!''

''Oh, no! Here we go again.'' Yurick muttered angrily, and rose on his feet. His blue eye glared over at the loud pair, before calmly disappearing upstairs.''Both of them are hopeless...''

''That's enough you two!'' Dagran's commanding voice rang clear inside the tavern, as he and Zael walked through the door. His golden eyes giving the two bickering mercenaries a reproachful glare, making both of them stop their disturbing behaviour.''Do you think this behaviour will increase our reputation on this Island?''

''Can't you two go one day without fighting?'' Zael asked them with a tired look on his face, as he slumped down on the chair next to Mirania. His blue eyes glanced back and fort from the now two ashamed looking friends.'' Besides, Dagran is right, we must keep a low profile and steadily build up our names in this place...''

''Sorry mates...'' Lowell answered with a apologetic look on his face, as he stood and scratched the back of his head from embarrassment. His other hand reached out, and shoved his untouched pint one of his drinking buddies.''I'll get me act together..''

''Sorry captain, I try to not let it happen again!'' Syrenne sourly responded, and marched past her friend in a hurry. She stomped around the place like a madwoman, her feet making the stairs cry out in odd creaks.

''Good now that's settled we can relax until tomorrow.'' Zael spoke up, and gestured to Lowell to come an join him at the table. The merry Lowell had returned once more, and happily obliged.''Care to join me in a card game?''

''Oh, Zael not you too...'' Mirania said with a small disapproving look, as she eyed the deck of cards residing in the younger man's hand. She quickly sipped her wine, and slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Too lazy to turn around to see who it was, she used her sensing ability, and immediately knew it was their mercenary leader standing behind her.''What is is, Dagran?''

''I've just received payment, and thought I would treat you to those muffins I promised you..'' He calmly spoke, his eyes filled with mirth as the healer bounced up on her feet. Her blue eyes shone with excitement, and she did not even notice the devious smirk he sent her.''I take that as a yes, then...''

* * *

Mirania and Dagran sat at the small but popular café, by the castle gate. The sun was setting, and the streets were not as crowded as in the early mornings. The usual sounds that always accompanied a big town were present, but was slightly dampened as they sat inside the cosy little serving area.

''Oh, how can I ever choose! All of them sound so scrumptious!'' Mirania chattered happily, with the small menu in her hands, completely ignoring the already annoyed man sitting before her. He had already chosen a chocolate muffin, and was gorging on it, while glancing around the sickeningly cute looking café.''Vanilla and raspberries sound so delicious. But, chocolate with strawberries sound even more tasty...''

''It's the first time in a very long time, that you and I did something together.'' Dagran spoke, with a amused grin on his face, as Mirania's eyes darted in panic across the menu. He chuckled as she sucked on her bottom lip, while trying to decide what to order. He did not even think she heard a thing he just said to her, and smirked to himself.'' I've always had the desire to roll around in desserts, wouldn't that be fun?''

''Oh, what ever should I choose, maybe if I close my eyes and point..'' She murmured softly to herself, completely unaware of the laughing man sitting before her. She closed her eyes, and pointed and read what she would order, a frown appearing on her pretty face.'' Ugh, that one is my least favourite...''

Dagran stood up, and snatched the menu from her delicate hands. That forced her to snap out of her muffin ramblings, and focus her attention on her friend's amused face.'' I'll be back soon, order whatever you like. I did promise you that you could have as many as you wanted.''

''Oh, all right that makes things much easier.'' Mirania answered with a pleased smile adorning her face, as she reached out and took the menu back. She watched as he casually walked out of the café and talk to a man outside. His face turning serious, but that was nothing she paid any attention to, since she had her heart set on scrumptious muffins at the moment. Her face turned serious as she re read the muffins section of the café's menu, and then her lips curled up into a devious smile.

* * *

Dagran grabbed the client's arm, and lead him over to a small bench. They sat down at he listened to the troubled man. It was a easy job, go and beat up some shady characters that had been loitering around the man's fields. The farmer was afraid that the small group of men would start trouble, or that they would try to steal from him, and he simply wanted them to receive a warning.

''Consider it done, we'll stay hidden and observe your fields tomorrow.'' Dagran calmly spoke to the worried looking man, and laid a hand on his stiff shoulder. His golden eyes softened slightly, as he tried to reassure the poor man that he had nothing to fear.'' I will take payment after it's done.

''Your fee was 1000 right?'' The middle aged farmer asked, as he fingered with the money pouch hanging on his belt.'' I will even throw in a bonus, if you manage to get information as to why they are pestering me.''

''That's fine.'' Dagran answered, and rose on his feet. He looked down on the man, and reached out a hand to him, which the man shook as a sign of sealing their deal.'' I'll see you tomorrow at noon''

Dagran simply turned around, and walked back to the café, feeling a little guilty that he had left Mirania for such a long time. When he stepped through the door, his hazel eyes quickly observed the people within the building. He could not spot his companion anywhere, and he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''You were here with the young woman in black, yes?'' A tall man asked, and looked nervously at the warrior before him. His brown eyes kept glancing around the place, before finally resting on a heap of black on the floor.

''What of it?'' Dagran simply countered, and crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest. His eyes following the direction of the strange man's eyes kept glancing, and then he noticed her. He ran a hand down his face, and let out a tired sigh.'' How much do I owe you?''

''You owe me a total of 2200 coins.'' The man who had to be a waiter said. His fingers kept twirling a piece of paper between his fingers, a nervous habit of his.''She ate 214 muffins before passing out on the floor...''

''214!? I ought to beat you up for allowing her to order that insane amount...'' Dagran angrily muttered, but paid the man nonetheless. He did however not tip the selfish worker, and simply glared into his eyes before walking over to the healer on the floor.'' Oi! Pig, it's time to go back to the others.''

''Oh Dagran, I don't feel so good...'' Mirania murmured softly, and let him help her up onto her feet. She looked up into his angry face, and swallowed nervously, letting out a very unfeminine burp. A small blush appeared on her pale cheeks, as she noticed the surprised look on her leaders face.''I think I over ate...''

''You think!? You just ate my whole salary from our last mission...'' He grumpily replied, and walked ahead of the sick healer. His whole body was tense, and his usually confident strides was more like angry stomps now.'' I would have though you to have some common sense, sure 20 muffins would be fine, but 214!?''

''Well, it really isn't my fault, that you say things you don't mean.'' Mirania softly reminded him, as she caught up with him, and her blue eyes looking up into his scowling face.'' I'm sorry for misunderstanding you.''

Dagran stopped in the middle of the street, feeling like an idiot. He had said she could have as many as she wanted, and now he's made her sad. Swallowing a curse he ran a hand through his hair, and turned to her with a smile on his face.'' You're right, though you could have considered the cost before pigging out, but it's all right.''

''Thank you for a fun day, Dagran.'' Mirania said, and handed him a shopping bad she's been carrying around. He looked down into the bag, and noticed the chainmail top he'd wanted to buy with the money from the last job. With a devious little grin, she looked up into his surprised face and chuckled softly.'' I got the chainmail for free, cause I helped the owners wife. I choose that as payment, and I thought today would get your mind of things.''

''So you spent all my money to make me feel better?'' He asked with a confused look on his face, not really following her logic. He put one hand on his hip, and the other one held the bag, as observed her quietly. Then it hit him, and his lips curled into a smirk, she was one crafty woman he would give her credit for that. He quickly turned his smirk into a frown, and sent her an annoyed glare, as he figured out she had used her caring mother act on him.''I hope you get a stomach ache, little pig...''

''Don't be like that, you still got what you wanted and I got you to stop thinking about Zoran.'' She explained softly with a warm smile adorning her face. Amusement danced in her blue orbs, and she giggled at his sour expression before slowly walking away from him.'' Oh, and your secret is safe with me, I totally understand rolling around in desserts, I had not really believed you to want that though...'' She said with a laugh, and winked at him.

Dagran only stood there with a dumbstruck look on his usually serious face. His golden eyes watched her walk away, her body slightly shaking from her laughing. He was the one to look out for the others, and here he stood with no money, a slightly better conscience, and his desired chainmail top. All thanks to a certain cunning and scheming healer. _Haha her schemes are pure evil sometimes..._

''She's not as angelic as she looks, she completely fooled me..'' He murmured to himself, as his eyes followed her form walk down the street. With a small laugh he shook his head, and sauntered after her, and glad he had kept his promise to her after all.'' I will never promise her anything regarding food ever again...''

**Fin.**


End file.
